


Ain't Nobody's Problem

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus asks for help.





	Ain't Nobody's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is short and i didn't know where to take it but i felt the need to write it and get it out of my system so here it is (maybe i'll write more if i come up with something but i am doubtful, i wasn't even sure i wanted to post it because it feels unfinished to me but the doc has been open for like a week and i haven't written more so whatev). basically a different take on the broken jaw bit, i know a lot of us, myself included, have written about how klaus didn't trip in heels but reggie did it but yeah, just a sad idea i had that i wrote. also there is talk of suicide and if you are triggered by it please don't read and if you are having suicidal thoughts please as for help. you are all so wonderful and deserve the best.

Klaus took a sip of his vodka and tried to not listen to what Diego was saying but honestly, he just _didn’t care_ anymore. It seemed like Diego maybe picked up on that, which was why he was speaking in a lighter tone as he drove. Klaus tried to be happy(ier) that at least someone noticed that he was at a low point.

For once in his life someone noticed.

“--haven’t been this quiet since you tripped in mom’s heels and broke your jaw.” 

Before Diego could say more about that Klaus spoke up because he _didn't care_ anymore, “I didn’t trip.”

“You didn’t?” Diego asked hesitantly, “What happened?”

He probably thought dad did something. It was safe to assume, Reggie did sometimes used his wicked cane on Klaus. But that was usually to make him weak and pliable enough to drag him back to the mausoleum. 

“I threw myself off the balcony, landed by the stairs and everyone just assumed I’d fallen,” Klaus shrugged going to take another drink when Diego slammed on the breaks and pulled over.

“ _Wh-What?_ ” Diego’s voice shook. That brought up something that was maybe an emotion in Klaus so he finally took the sip he had tried to when Diego had oh so unkindly stopped the car. 

“I tried to kill myself,” Klaus said. “Obviously it didn’t work.”

“We were twelve,” Diego’s voice had gotten very quiet.

“Yes,” Klaus agreed, “we were.”

“You can’t just drop this bombshell on me, Klaus,” Diego stared at his hands before looking Klaus up and down. “Does anyone know?”

“Dad did. Camera’s right?” He laughed hollowly, “And as punishment for me trying to off myself was a full weekend in the mausoleum with no food, no water, no pain medicine and my jaw wired shut.”

“M-M-Mausoleum?” Diego asked. “He-- What?”

“It really says something about me that the happiest I’ve been was the ten months I spent at war. Just got back, y’know? Stupid time traveling assassins torturing me for hours lead to me stealing their stupid briefcase,” Klaus took a big drink of the vodka, “Ended up in Vietnam war. Fell in love and even though I was at war and had to kill people and had those ghosts -- all the ghosts bothering me? I was happy. Dave was there for me, y’know? And when history repeated itself and I got kidnapped during the war, only this time it was Viet Cong and not Cha-Cha and Hazel. But unlike with them, people noticed. Not just Dave; the squad noticed and came within two hours to get me. I’d known them for three months by then, not thirty years,” he gave a pointed look at Diego.

Diego didn’t seem to know what to say so Klaus continued, “I have tried to kill myself countless times since we were twelve. I have OD’d plenty of those times. And none of you noticed or cared and I know you guys were aware when I would OD and you all assumed--” he swallowed harshly before looking back out the window.

“Why are you-- Why are you telling me this? Why now?” Diego didn’t seem to be accusing Klaus, his tone was hesitant but not blaming. 

“Because for once in your life I want you to be there for me because if you aren’t I don’t know what I’m going to do to myself,” Klaus was honest. “Because at the moment the amount that _I don’t care_ is more than ever and all I want is to die and see Dave and be able to hold him again -- I _hate_ that my last memory of holding him in my arms is when he died. But Dave? He’d be super unhappy that I off’d myself to see him. He had made me promise early on to go get help next time I felt like this so here I am asking for help. _So help me_.”


End file.
